mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Covered in Blood
Covered in Blood is a story mission in Sign of the Times. Overview Anna's mixed up with a cult of killers and she needs help. Find out more about the people after her and what they want. Narrative The Ensanglante When Lincoln meets with Father James at the apartment, he learns that Anna wasn't dragged to Sammy's Bar, but went there willingly. Lincoln wonders how that could be, as she was running for her life when she left. He shows the Father the picture he took with the words "Covered in Blood" written behind the bar, saying it's the strangest thing he's ever seen. Father James asks Lincoln if Sammy ever told him and Ellis about The Ensanglante. Lincoln says yes, that he thought Sammy was just trying to scare them, but the Father says that Ensanglante is French for "covered in blood". He goes on to say that they can be traced back to the original settlers who came there looking for a new life, but found only death instead. That all turned around when they incorporated the new ceremonies, like human sacrifices, into their religious practice. Anna's Story Lincoln speaks with Anna, asking her about the playing card he found at Sammy's Bar. She recalls meeting Bonnie at her job, where she spoke of how she'd noticed the way Anna was treated by her boss and customers. Bonnie told her that place is never going to give her the happiness she deserves, but she can. Anna asked why she's saying such sweet things to her, and Bonnie told her that she shouldn't be asking why she's saying them, but why nobody has said them sooner. Bonnie then handed her the playing card and invited Anna to be part of them. Anna tells Lincoln how Bonnie made her feel welcome, like she belonged, and she only went to Sammy's Bar because they told her it was the only way she could be purified. Still traumatized, Anna recalls the ritual. The man lay there while she cut her hand open, allowing the blood to run down onto him. She remembers how he begged for his life as he cried. She tried to stop them, but she couldn't; she just had to get out of there. Help for Anna Lincoln tries to calm her down, telling her that these type of people have a process for indoctrinating folks, and asking where else Bonnie had taken her. Anna tells him about Nuit Blanche, where they bring new people into the family; the playing card is the only way they'll let him in. As Lincoln walks away, she warns him to be careful of the falling Sky, and mutters to herself "The mind ascends, the mind ascends, the flesh consumes, the sky falls..." Speaking to Father James, Lincoln says that Anna needs help, doctors and nurses looking after her. The Father asks Lincoln what he thinks would happen to a girl like Anna with nothing to her name. He says that they'd toss her in a padded cell and forget about her, and they both know how much this city "cares" for the poor and infirmed. He tells Lincoln that he'll get her some nourishment while Lincoln does what he has to do. Nuit Blanche Lincoln heads to Nuit Blanche, where he meets Oscar, a friend of Anna's who's working the door. Oscar takes Lincoln through he club as he tells him about his dislike for Bonnie Harless. She likes to pick out the neediest people she can find and then make her the thing they need most. He shows Lincoln something he discovered in a storage room to see if he can make any sense of it. The Ensanglante leave symbols and messages for one another that are only visible under a Black Light, and he tells Lincoln to have a look at the one on the wall. As Lincoln looks at the symbol, a cultist enters the room and begins harassing Oscar, asking him why he's there. Lincoln takes the man out and Oscar tells him that he'll distract the men guarding the VIP door so Lincoln can enter. Once the guards move away, Lincoln makes his way into the VIP area and down the darkened stairway, using the black light to look for clues along the way. He comes across a saying on the wall, "When the sky falls, the mind ascends, the flesh consumes", the same words Anna had spoken earlier. Lincoln soon reaches their indoctrination room containing three altars. Places of Darkness Examining the altars Lincoln finds a photograph of Confederate General Braxton Harless, whose clan has an old mansion in Frisco Fields. The second altar contains the 1958 yearbook from Wells Park Middle School, where arson killed a bunch of kids in Barclay Mills. The third altar holds a Mardi Gras mask and a newspaper clipping about Welty Storage, where a slave auction site had been discovered years earlier. These clues all represent Places of Darkness: sites important to the Ensanglante due to their tragic history. As Lincoln is about to leave, Bonnie Harless enters, telling him he shouldn't be there. She says that Anna belongs to them, and that she needs them now more than ever. As she turns a valve, hallucinogenic gas begins to seep into the room near Lincoln. Bonnie explains how the Ensanglante believe that humanity is ultimately doomed, and she asks if Lincoln has ever seen the life drain from a man's eyes, stating that it's a beautiful thing, so pure and intimate. Lincoln begins to feel odd, as everything starts to look and sound strange. She moves closer, telling Lincoln how her blood gave birth to this city and owned it, but now she looks around and all she sees is Filth sitting where Well-Borns once reigned. Bonnie tells Lincoln he looks a bit peaked, and maybe he should sit a spell. Escape Overcome by the gas, Lincoln is disarmed by Bonnie and suddenly finds himself on the floor. Standing over Lincoln, Bonnie demands he tell her where Anna is. Lincoln tells her to go fuck herself. She says the Filth will know their name and their place. She slashes her palm and holds it over Lincoln. As the blood drips into his mouth, he begins to choke. Bonnie says, "The Blessed belongs to me, Mr. Clay". Bonnie is suddenly across the room and there's no trace of blood on Lincoln. He struggles to his feet as Bonnie tells him that he'll never get out of there alive. As the hallucination wears off, he makes his way out and encounters female cultists high on something and acting wildly as they attack him. Lincoln gets through them and back into the club, which is now filled with armed cult members. After fighting his way through, he finally makes it out of the club alive. Walkthrough Go to Nuit Blanche. *Follow the mission marker to Nuit Blanche in Downtown. Enter Nuit Blanche. *Approach the door and hit the interact button to show Anna's playing card to the bouncer. Follow bouncer. *Follow Oscar through the club. He'll stop when Bonnie Harless makes a short announcement on stage, then proceed to the storage room. Get black light. *Get the Black Light and use it to see the symbol on the wall behind the table. Save Oscar. *Take out the man harassing Oscar. Enter VIP area. *Once Oscar distracts the men guarding the door, make your way into the VIP area. Find indoctrination area. *Make your way down to the basement, using the black light along the way to look for clues. When you get to the bottom, activate the switch to open the door. Investigate altars. *There are three altars along the back of the room, representing three Places of Darkness around the city. :Starting from the right: #The first holds a photograph of Confederate General Braxton Harless. #The second holds the 1958 yearbook of Wells Park Middle School. #The third holds a Mardi Gras mask and a newspaper clipping of Welty Storage. Escape Nuit Blanche. *After the scene with Bonnie, make your way back through the club. Along the way you'll pass by some Throwing Knives, which will be added to your inventory. When you reach the main club, there will be several cultists to take out. A trapdoor in the floor of the storage room will now be open and can be used as an alternate escape route. It leads into the Underground Canals. Once you're outside, head past the escape zone to end the mission. Result This mission unlocks the Throwing Knife weapon and grants the Covered in Blood achievement. Trivia *This mission introduces female enemy NPCs to the game. When using both brutal and stealth takedowns on them, only non-lethal ones will be performed. *When Lincoln picks up the clue for Welty Storage, he says it "Looks like a place over in the Bayou", however it's actually located on the outskirts of Barclay Mills. Category:Mafia III Category:Sign of the Times Category:Missions in Sign of the Times Category:Gameplay